For Good and More
by Kiriya Diciannove
Summary: Sasufemnaru Days! Safonyx Event! AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje. Besok adalah hari pertama puasa/ kapan kita berangkat tarawehnyaaaa?/ Gak musuhan, belum putus. Cuma lagi jaga jarak/ Masuk Penjara/ Iya, dia kan bacanya yang yaoi/ Kamu boleh bersedih tentang hal-hal yang pergi dari kamu. Tapi juga gak boleh lupa mensyukuri apa yang datang padamu/ Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3


**Author : Kiriya Diciannove**

**Tittle : For Good and More**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru, ItaFemKyuu**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Friendship and Romance **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje, Newbie, SasuFemNaru, the story is mine. No copas! Don't **

**: Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3**

**Summary : **Sasufemnaru Days! Safonyx Event!

**: **Besok adalah hari pertama puasa/ kapan kita berangkat tarawehnyaaaa?/ Gak

: musuhan, belum putus. Cuma lagi jaga jarak/ Masuk Penjara/ Iya, dia kan bacanya yang : yaoi/ Kamu boleh bersedih tentang hal-hal yang pergi dari kamu. Tapi juga gak boleh

: lupa mensyukuri apa yang datang padamu/Don't Like, Don't Read! ;) Mind to RnR? :3

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_The moment your voice is touching my heart, _

_Making me believe you're the half of my soul, my sweet._

_._

_Our hearts freely run across the stars. _

_Be together for good and more. [F.G.A.M: Luka Megurine]_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**:::::::::::::::::**

**For Good and More © ****Kiriya Diciannove**

**:::::::::::::::::**

Besok adalah hari pertama puasa. Iya, besok. Jadi malam ini adalah hari pertama untuk tarawih.

Dirumah Ino…

"Ayo cepetan dong! Bentar lagi adzan isya looooh, kapan kita berangkat tarawehnyaaaa?! Kapaaan?" Naruto sudah mengomel ria sambil menatap Ino yang lagi dandan dengan hijab sambil sesekali berbedak.

"Santai aja napa sih, masjid gak bakal lari juga." Sahut Ino santai.

"Iya tau, tapi ngapain dandan seribet gitu buat tabur pesona, malam gini kagak keliatan!" balas Naruto.

"Tebar pesona, bukan tabur pesona," koreksi Sakura yang duduk santai di kasur Ino.

"Iya itulah pokoknya." Ujar Naruto.

"Sip, aku udah cantik, yuk ke masjid." Ujar Ino sambil meraih mukena dan sajadahnya.

"Akhirnyaaa ya Allah…!" QwQ

Naruto menadahkan tangan, bak orang yang baru selamat dari aniaya ibu tiri.

"Lebay ah." Sakura menggetok kepala Naruto.

Mereka keluar dari rumah Ino dengan bersemangat. Tampak beberapa cowok bersiul kearah mereka dan beberapanya lagi berucap Astagfirullah. Yaah, Ino memang keliatan cantik dengan kerudung ungunya yang di hijab. Sementara Sakura memakai kerudung berwarna soft pink membuatnya terlihat manis, Naruto sendiri memakai jilbab berwarna putih, berhubung dia nggak bisa hijab. Tapi tetap terlihat imut. Terakhir kali mencoba berhijab, bukannya bagus malah lebih maling ayam dari pada teroris yang biasanya Cuma kelihatan bagian matanya saja.

"Selamat malam," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum kepada para lelaki yang bersiul itu. Mumpung masih sempat TP-TP.

"Mari semangat tarawehnya yaa," ujar Sakura kepada Lee. yang dijawab anggukan dari semangat Lee.

"Tentu saja Sakura-saaaan! Aku selalu bersemangat!" Lee mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Besok malem kita main petasan yok, Naru-chan!" Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dengan baju koko coklat plus peci.

"Sip, atur aja besok. Aku udah punya banyak pasokan petasan dari kak Deidara!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya mengikuti gaya Lee. Deidara adalah kakak sepupu Naruto yang pandai dalam merakit bom, jadi membuat petasan tentu Cuma masalah kecil.

Tuk!

Sakura menyentil dahi Naruto, "Masa petasan. Feminim dikit dong!"

Naruto hanya memeletkan lidahnya,"Hehe."

Sepuluh langkah kemudian, mereka sampai di masjid. Iya, masjidnya di samping rumah Ino.

Setelah berjuang dengan khusyuk melewati rakaat-rakaat sholat taraweh+witir+salaman sama orang tua-tua yang ada di dalam, terutama Tsunade-sama. Mereka keluar dari masjid. Beberapa anak kecil keluar dengan berlarian seakan-akan terjadi kebakaran saking bersemangatnya.

"Duluan yaah," Ino melambaikan tangannya ala miss universe, berhubung dia yang pertama sampai rumah, ya iyalah, kan rumahnya di samping masjid. Tinggallah beberapa teman Naruto yang berbarengan berjalan menuju pulang ke rumah, seperti Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, dan Shino.

"Duluan ya," Sakura dan Tenten berbelok di persimpangan.

"Sampai jumpa besok malam Sakura, Tenten, jangan melupakan aku ya, aku akan merindukanmu." Ujar Naruto sambil menebarkan flying kiss.

"Alay ah." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, sampai jumpa besok!" balas Tenten sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Wooiii, yang berjalan berdua dipojokan sana, bukan muhrim." Tunjuk Naruto pada Temari dan Shikamaru yang berjalan beriringan.

"Sirik aja kamu. Sana jalan berduaan sama Sasuke." Ujar Temari.

"Fuuh, siapa yang sirik." Naruto membuang muka, seraya melirik Sasuke lalu berpaling. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dalam diam seraya mengendikkan bahunya ketika namanya disebut.

Dan satu-persatu telah sampai rumah sampai hanya tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena rumah mereka paling ujung kompleks. Author sengaja.

Sepi ya. Apalagi ketika kamu berjalan sama seseorang yang kepribadiannya sedingin es batu kulkas di kutub utara. Angina berhembus pelan, membuat dedaunan mengeluarkan bunyi pelan.

"Sasuke, bulan puasa para setan iblis di kurung kan yah? Jadi gak bakal ganggu manusia, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Jawab yang bener dong." Ucap Naruto sedikit keras.

"Iya. Kalau takut, sini jalan di sampingku, jangan 20 langkah di belakangku, Dobe."

"Gak ah, aku masih suci. Wudhu belum batal. Lagian bukan muhrim." Ujar Naruto jaga jarak.

Sasuke menoleh, "Halah, biasanya juga kamu main tubruk aja, gak tau cowok ataupun cewek."

Naruto nyengir, "Sekarangkan bulan puasa. Jadi nyari pahala sebanyak-banyaknya. Minimal ngapus dosa."

"Hn." Sasuke mempercepat jalannya.

"Waah, santai aja dong, Teme!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Takut juga jalan sendirian, walaupun kalau bulan ramadhan para iblis di kurung. Dia kan penakut.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Namikaze…

"Ngapain kak? Lagi musuhan ya? Atau udah putus?" Tanya Naruto kurang ajar sambil menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi yang ngobrol berjauhan. Kyuubi duduk di kursi teras, sementara itu Itachi tampak teraniaya berdiri di depan gerbang teralis besi rumah Namikaze. Seperti tahanan cinta. Halah.

'Aniki gue malu-maluin. Pura-pura gak kena aja.' Batin Sasuke sambil berfacefalm. Pulang menuju rumahnya yang tepat berada di samping rumah Kakashi. Jadi urutan rumah yang ada di kompleks Kebun Jeruk 1 itu adalah rumah Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, klan Uchiha A-Z.

"Gak musuhan, belum putus. Cuma lagi jaga jarak." Sahut Kyuubi kalem.

"Hah? Belum? Kamu gak maksud ngajak putus kan?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah shock. Buset, ngedapetin itu rubah betina galak, sangar, pemarah—ehem, si cantik Kurama Namikaze itu butuh waktu enam tahun lebih mulai dari SMP sampe sekarang, baru jadian tiga bulan, masa udah niat putus aja?! Padahal Itachi kan sudah menjalankan sikap pacar yang baik, perfect dan ideal—menurut Itachi.

"Siapa tahu aja nanti kamu selingkuh." Sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Aku gak mungkin selingkuh, mendapatkan cintamu itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidup aku. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu untuk wanita lain tanpa alasan. Kamu gak boleh seudzon gitu sama calon suami masa depan kamu sendiri. Berburuk sangka itu perbuatan tidak terpuji." Ujar Itachi serius.

"Wuuih, dapat pencerahan dari mana kak? Ustad Hidan?" Tanya Naruto cengok.

Itachi menggeleng. "Alhamdulillah kakak sudah belajar tentang makna kehidupan yang halal dan baik dari tayangan trans tv tiap pagi oleh Ustad Maulana."

Kyuubi menunduk, "Maaf karena sudah berpikir terlalu jauh. A—apa kamu tidak kedinginan di sana? Bagaimana kalau masuk?" tawar Kyuubi lebih berperasaan. Dampak tersentuh oleh kata-kata Itachi. Ciee…

"Ehem, sudah malam. Gak baik cowok dan cewek berduaan." Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki kece berambut pirang asli dari sananya dengan senyum yang indah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh, ayah." Sahut Kyuubi dan Naruto kompak.

"Malam, ay—ehem paman." Hampir keceplosan, kan belum resmi jadi calon mantu, baru juga resmi diterima sebagai pacar Kyuubi. Kata Kyuubi, kalau mau ngelamar, ntar kalau udah punya pekerjaan sendiri dan udah mapan. "Ini saya udah mau pulang kok. Assalamualaikum." Ujar Itachi sopan sambil melambaikan tangan kea rah Kyuubi, yang juga dibalas Kyuubi dengan lambaian tangan. Biasa, efek jatuh cinta.

"Udah malem. Masuk." ujar Minato, diikuti anggukan kedua anaknya itu.

**OoOOOoOooooOoOOoO**

Ngiiiiiiing…

Itu tadi bunyi microphone + toa yang bikin storing dan telinga berdengung.

"Ehem, ehem, cek! Tes, satu dua! Satu dua! Sudah waktunya sahur sodara-sodara." Ustad Hidan mengumandangkan suaranya di masjid Konoha samping rumah Ino. "Bagi ibu-ibu yang mau masak, masak dulu, kalo ntar-ntar keburu imsak. Sekali lagi, udah waktunya sahur. Sekian, terimakasih. Assalamualaikum."

Ngiiiing….

Sementara itu, Kushina, sang mama yang sudah selesai masak dan bangun lebih cepat dari orang rumah berniat membangunkan anak-anaknya. Sedangkan Minato sudah bangun setelah dibangunkan oleh Kushina lima menit yang lalu masih duduk anteng di kursi ruang makan menemani Kushina sambil membaca sebuah novel berjudul Laskar Pelangi.

Pertama, membangunkan sang kakak, Kurama Namikaze yang akrab dipanggil Kyuubi.

Tok! Tok!

"Kyuu-chan, bangun! Udah waktunya sahur."

"Iya maa…" terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu, kemudian tampak Kyuubi keluar dengan piyama berwarna merah ngejrengnya. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun dari tadi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampak segar dan tangannya yang memegang handphone.

"Teleponan sama Itachi yah?" goda nyonya Namikaze itu.

"Ih, mama kepo." Ujar Kyuubi keluar dari kamarnya, lalu berniat turun dari lantai dua.

"Eits, bangunin Naru-chan sana." Cegat Kushina.

Kyuubi menghela napas, "Iya."

Kedua, membangunkan si bungsu. Naruto Namikaze, dipanggil Naru-chan. Kyuubi berdiri tepat disebuah kamar yang bertuliskan _"Kamar Orang kece."_ Dengan segala tempelan poster-poster boyband korea. Diluar pintu aja begitu. Apalagi di dalam kamar.

Brakk!

Kamar itu dibuka dengan anarkis oleh Kyuubi. "Naruto, bangun. Udah waktunya sahur." Awalnya Kyuubi membangunkan dengan lembut. Sudahlah, jalan dengan kelembutan itu tidak berguna. Kekerasanlah yang akan menang. #plak

"Naru-chan, bangun gak, kalo nggak komik-komik dan majalah lo gue bakar!" ancam Kyuubi. Lupa aja dia kalau dia juga hobi minjem dan baca komik Naruto.

"Lima menit lagi… zzzzzz…"

Kyuubi nepok jidatnya. "Naruto ayo bangun! Fanfic xxx rating M sudah apdet lho!"

"Hah? Masa? Bukannya itu author lagi hiatus?!" Naruto bangun dengan wajah kaget.

"Mau bulan puasa pikiran lo nista amat," Kyuubi menimpuk kepala Naruto dengan boneka belalang(?)

"Kampret lo kak, malam bulan puasa ngebohongin orang." Sahut Naruto, padahal barusan dia lagi mimpi indah. Mandi di kolam ramen special Ichihraku. /hah?/O.O

"Demi kebaikan kamu, cepetan udah ditungguin mama, papa, ntar keburu maghrib."

"Imsak kali kak."

"Terserah." Kyuubi keluar kamar diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Huaaah… masih ngantuk." Gumam Naruto turun dari tangga.

Buk!

Gedubrak!

Jduak!

Mendarat dengan kepala menghantam lantai. Mainstream gak tuh.

"Aduh, buka dong tu mata. Gak apa kan?" Tanya Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakit tauk!"

"Makanya jalan pakai mata, jangan merem aja. Untung guci mama gak pecah. Uang saku terancam."

"Iya, muaaaf."

Diruang makan…

Menunggu Kushina yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke piring, Naruto tampak terkantuk-kantuk dan hampir menghantam piringnya. Beruntung Kyuubi menarik piring itu.

"Naruto, cuci muka sana."

"Hmm…"

"Cuci muka."

"Iyaa…"

"Sekarang."

"Ok."

"Cepetan."

Dengan malas Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel. Mencuci muka. Anjrit. Airnya dingin banget. Jangan-jangan ini air dari lelehan es di antartika. Pikirnya sarap.

Akhirnya mata sebiru langit itu tampak lebih segar setelah menghadapi air dingin dari keran wastafel.

Makan sahur untuk hari pertama puasa itupun berjalan dengan khidmat. Meskipun makanan hari itu termasuk kategori sederhana, salah satunya sup hasil dari Kushina berjuang diantara kerumunan ibu-ibu yang memperebutkan sayuran yang sedang diskon itu tadi siang di pasar tradisional, belum lagi dia harus bersaing dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya, Mikoto Uchiha dalam mendapatkan sayuran segar tapi diskon itu. Ada juga opor ayam, hasil dari pembunuhan—coret—penyembelihan salah satu ayam peliharaan ayahnya Naruto, si jago kebanggaan Minato harus berakhir menjadi santapan lezat di meja makan karena keahlian memasak Kushina yang telah les kepada chef Juna.

Namun setidaknya Naruto masih bersyukur, ramadhan kali ini masih bisa berkumpul dengan, Ayah, Ibu, dan kakaknya yang galak tapi cantik itu.

Selesai sahur, sebagai anak yang baik, Kyuubi dan Naruto membantu mencuci piring, kemudian menonton OVJ bersama Minato dan Kushina, sholat shubuh berjamaah. Setelahnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, namun dia mendapati ponselnya berbunyi dengan total 279 pesan masuk dari teman-temannya yang rata-rata pesannya berisi tentang, _"Bangun! Waktunya sahur!" _dan semacamnya, juga beberapa missed call.

"Kampret banget ini jumlah sms, gak nanggung-nanggung. Gak Cuma jempol yang keriting ngebales, paket gratisan sms juga bakal habis." Gumam Naruto sweatdrop. Dan jadilah dia mengabaikan sms-sms itu, lalu tidur dengan tenang.

**OoooooOOooOoooooO**

Baru jam 09.00 pagi.

Naruto melirik jam berbentuk kipas di dinding, tangannya menghitung, "10, 11, ….hmm, 9 jam lagi. Lama juga ya."

Hari pertama biasanya memang terasa lebih berat. Ngerasa gak?

"Dilirik terus juga itu jam gak bakal tambah cepet kali." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menjalankan pionnya.

Neji memutar dadu gilirannya, "Enam. Afrika milik gue." Ucap Neji ambisius.

"Giliranku," Kiba antusias memainkan dadunya. "Tujuh!" serunya sambil menjalankan pionnya yang berbentuk anjing diatas kertas bertuliskan nama-nama Negara itu, namun sejurus kemudian pada hitungan ketujuh, dia mendarat pada kata 'Masuk Penjara.' Miris. Ngenes. "Tidaaaaaaak! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padakuuuuu?!"

Sementara Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kemalangan nasib temannya itu.

"Berisik kalian, udah datang gak di undang, ribut lagi." Gerutu Sasuke selaku tuan rumah. Gak ada angin gak ada hujan, para makhluk yang mengaku sebagai teman-temannya itu menyerbu rumahnya dan duduk-duduk santai di teras rumahnya.

Alasannya, 'Rumah kamu yang pelatarannya paling luas, enak ngadem.'

Udah gitu aja.

Niatnya Sasuke pengen tidur seharian buat nunggu beduk berakhir dengan ngenesnya begitu saja. Gara-gara betapa berisiknya teman-temannya itu main monopoli.

"Ahh, tidak! Kenapa bisa aku kena pajak jalan?!" pekik Lee tidak terima, padahal baru saja dia mendapatkan uang Rp. 20,000 dari Shino selaku bank.

"Wah, aku mendapatkan kartu kesempatan," ucap Sai.

"Sabar Lee, mungkin belum rezekinya," hibur Tenten.

Naruto tertawa kecil, lumayanlah, ngumpul sama temen-temen jadinya gak bosan-bosan amat buat menunggu beduk maghrib.

"Sasuke, mana orang rumah kamu? Kok sepi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap ke dalam pintu dan kesekitar, sesekali melihat kearah Chouji yang menggumamkan kata, 'Lapaaaar…'

"Bokap ke kantor. Kepala polisi gak libur. Itachi ke markas Geng Akatsukinya, nyokap lagi ngumpul arisan ibu-ibu dirumah si panda itu." tunjuk Sasuke kearah Gaara yang ngadem sambil main PS bareng Kankuro dan Temari. Sementara orang yang ditunjuk hanya menoleh sekilas lalu konsentrasi kembali kepada mobilnya yang hampir ditabrak Kankuro.

Mudahan emak-emak itu gak ngegosip. Kan bulan puasa. Gak Cuma lapar, mulut juga harus dijaga. Sementara itu para cewek sedang nonton infotainment berjudul "Pisau" di salah satu televisi dengan penayangan sinetron terbanyak.

"Bulan puasa jangan nonton yang macam-macam," ujar Hinata bijak.

"Iya, iya," sahut Ino sambil memainkan remote, mencari tayangan televisi yang aman.

Klik!

"—_Sirup segar dari buah pilihan—"_

Klik!

"—_Coklat yang bertabur krim—"_

Klik!

"_Morgan, kamu gak boleh ninggalin aku—"_

Klik!

"_Hari ini kita akan membuat resep ayam panggang—"_

Klik!

Layar tivi berubah jadi hitam.

"Iklan makanan semua," gumam sakura sweatdrop.

"Namanya puasa banyak godaannya." Sambung Tenten. "Toh, biasanya iklan itu sering sebelum bulan puasa."

"Kadang iklan tentang lebaran aja udah nongol, padahal puasa baru juga mulai hari ini." Lanjut Ino.

Naruto menatap layar hapenya. "Masih lamaaa, aku gak sanggup lagi rasanya."

"Ngapain?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mau baca fanfic, tapi karena lagi puasa jadi gak bisaaaa…" ratap Naruto nelangsa sama seperti Chouji yang lagi nemplok di lantai.

"Huh?" bingung teman-teman yang lain.

"Iya, dia kan bacanya yang yaoi." Ucap Sakura kalem.

Gubrakk!

Pantas aja kadang mata Naruto berbinar saat melihat Sasuke membahas tugas kelompok mereka bertiga dengan Gaara. Waktu Sasuke jatuh kepleset kulit kacang di sekolah dan Gaara mengulurkan tangan buat nolongin dia, Naruto yang notabene pacarnya Cuma jongkok sambil memasang mata berbinar-binar, bukannya nolongin dia, malah cengar-cengir begitu. Jadi itu alasannya. Cewek terkadang sulit dimengerti.

**OoOoooOooooOoOoO**

Hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa meraihnya, hidup terkadang memang membutuhkan kesabaran. Dan yang namanya sabar gak pernah ada batasnya, kalaupun ada batasnya, bukan sabar namanya.

Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar…

"Akhirnyaaa…" Naruto meraih gelas cendolnya setelah membaca niat berbuka puasa. Makanan yang tadi Cuma bisa ditatap akhirnya bisa di nikmati. Penuh perjuangan memilih makanan-makanan enak yang ada di pasar ramadhan itu. Berjuang menahan lapar dan dahaga karena godaan para penjual yang menawarkan beraneka makanan itu. Setidaknya gak seperti tahun-tahun kemarin dimana Naruto sangat bersemangat membeli aneka makanan di pasar ramadhan, banyak membeli namun gak habis dimakan saat berbuka puasa. Ibarat nafsu sesaat, tahun ini sepertinya dia sudah bisa menjadi pribadi lebih baik dalam memilih apa yang baik dibeli dan tidak perlu dibeli.

Sementara Minato dan Kushina mengambil sebutir kurma. Yaah, makanan sebulan dalam setahun, biasanya dimakan pas buka puasa. Salah satu buah kesukaan Nabi Muhammad. Kyuubi sendiri meminum segelas air putih, dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

Yang tadinya pada lemes, segar kembali. Satu hari puasa sudah terlewati. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi-Nya. #lho?

**OoOooOooOooOoO**

Usai sholat taraweh berjamaah, tidak serta merta membuat Naruto cs pulang, namun malah sebaliknya, berkumpul di lapangan dekat danau (?) untuk menjalankan rencana Naruto dan Kiba semalam, yaitu: Misi main petasan.

Duarr!

Sepasang partner in crime—Naruto dan Kiba dengan bersemangatnya melempar petasan kearah teman-teman ceweknya. Membuat para cewek itu kalang kabut.

"Kyaaaa…!"

"Awa kalian!"

Dan berakhir dengan adegan mengejar dan dikejarnya si duo iseng itu, Kiba berhasil ditangkap dengan ngenesnya dan dianiaya oleh para cewek. Sementara naruto nyungsep di tanah lapang itu gara-gara terantuk batu.

"Tetap ceroboh," gumam Sasuke pelan, menatap si pirang itu sambil duduk di turunan berbentuk tangga bata yang ada di ujung lapangan, tidak jauh dari teman-temannya itu.

"Makanya jangan lari-lari malam gini," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hehe," Naruto hanya menampakan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan iseng juga." Lanjut Sakura.

"Maaaaf…" sahut Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku a—akan menyalakan kembang api roket," ujar Hinata sedikit takut.

"Woaaaah, keren." Decak kagum orang yang ada disitu.

Neji tersenyum bangga, karena dialah yang membeli kembang api itu. padahal pas beli di pasar ramadhan malu juga. Cowok beli kembang api. Biasanya kan lelaki yang dibeli itu mercon.

Cesssss!

Roket itu naik keatas dengan nyala yang terang di ujungnya, kemudian meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan penuh dan mengarah pada Lee. Kasihan…

"Huwaaa, tidak! Tolong aku….!" Teriak Lee sambil kabur menghindari benda itu.

Duarrrr!

Tragis.

'Hei, sini, sini, kembang api raksasa akan segela dinyalakan!" ujar Ino mengajak teman-temannya mendekat.

Tampak Gaara sedang bersiap menyalakan kembang api itu dengan korek api.

Duaaarrr!

Dan bunga-bunga api beraneka warna itu menyebar indah di langit malam yang berbintang itu. indah sekali. Seperti kata Deidara, keindahan yang hanya sekejap mata.

Benar, tapi walau hanya sekejap mata, keindahan itu berkesan dihati.

Bunga-bunga api itu masih menghiasi langit, membentuk bunga raksasa dilangit, kemudian kelinci, bintang, katak, dan aneka bentuk indah lainnya. Seakan-akan memenuhi langit malam itu. Membuat mata seakan tidak jemu sama sekali memandangnya.

"Tahun depan masih bisa seperti ini nggak ya?" gumam Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Setiap kali ramadhan datang, tidak pernah terasa sama bagiku. Selalu berbeda setiap tahunnya. Ada yang datang dan pergi. Ramadhan dua tahun yang lalu, melewati ramadhan tanpa kakek Sarutobi, dan tahun ini tanpa Guru Jiraiya. Sedih juga." Curhat Naruto.

"Kehidupan gak bisa seperti apa yang kamu inginkan. Semuanya udah diatur sama yang diatas, dan dia tahu apa yang terbaik bagi umatnya."

Naruto cengok. "Kamu nonton bareng acara pencerahan di tivi bareng kak Itachi yah?"

"Hooh, aku mau jadi imam yang baik buat kamu ntar."

Blush!

Ciee…

Malam bulan puasa woi. Jangan macem-macem. Ingat jangan macem-macem!

"Bisa aja lo." Naruto menggetok lengan Sasuke pakai ranting pohon rambutan. Wudhu dia belum batal soalnya. Sayang kan kalo batal kena orang yang bukan muhrim. Meski udah pacaran, kalau belum nikah kan belum afdol.

"Kamu boleh bersedih tentang hal-hal yang pergi dari kamu. Tapi juga gak boleh lupa mensyukuri apa yang datang padamu. Misalnya orang yang mencintaimu ini." Lirik Sasuke. Niatnya pengen meluk, tapi sayang lagi banyak orang, udah gitu bulan puasa. Tahan nafsu. Tahaaaaan…

Bukan berarti pas udah kelar lebaran boleh macam-macam lho.

"Woi, kalian disana, jangan mojok aja! Sini ngumpul, kembang api yang dinyalakan masih banyak!" seru Kiba.

Nikmati dan syukuri apa yang kamu dapatkan sekarang. Hidup gak selalu indah, tapi juga gak akan terus menerus menderita.

Selamat menjalani ibadah puasa aja.

Banyak bersabar, banyak berbuat kebaikan.

.

**END?**

**.**

**A/N: **Selamat Sasufemnaru Days buat Safonyx. \(^0^)/

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Maaf tentang cerita gajenya, beserta typo. Baru bikin dan udah harus segera tidur, karena bentar lagi sahur.

Buat nambah pahala… Mind to review?

.

.


End file.
